


假手枪

by salomeeeeeee



Category: Birdman (2014)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeeeeeee/pseuds/salomeeeeeee
Relationships: riggan/mike
Kudos: 1





	假手枪

迈克把半个身子压在那扇梳妆镜上，冰冷的镜面刺激得他打了个寒战。

“放轻松，”他双手举在头侧，为了不刺激到身后的人把声音压得很轻。“放轻松。”

他能感觉到枪管隔着那层薄薄的外套抵着他的尾椎骨。

“我以为你会更喜欢真枪。”瑞根把枪管用力往下压了压，迈克呻吟了一声，把眼睛闭起来，艰难的开口：“你知道我不是那个意思。”

他们的周围都是飞舞的尘埃，木屑和镜子的碎片，迈克艰难的把头侧过一边，想瞧瞧此时瑞根脸上的表情。瑞根在盛怒之下不知道弄坏了哪根电线，他们头顶上的灯泡像在喘气似的一闪一闪，刺得迈克眼睛发疼。如果迈克知道他的几句挑衅会让这位看起来迟钝的旧情人暴跳如雷，会让他自己的背后抵着一只上了膛的手枪，也许他会更乐意选择去招惹别人。

他试探着问：“也许我们可以谈谈。”

“关于什么？不如谈谈为什么你会在我的舞台上勃起。”

“你知道那是个意外。”

瑞根沉默。

迈克被枪管抵着的尾椎一阵一阵的发冷，他听说一些墨西哥导演也有着类似的坏习惯，他们不喜欢骂人，只是站在摄像机旁，死死的盯着那些拼了命也够不着及格线的糟糕家伙，撩起大衣，让他们看到自己别在裤腰带上的手枪。接下来的工作只需要交给摄影师就够了，为了逃开那支抵在他们背后的玩意，这些演员们可以做任何事情。

“我听说好莱坞的一个婊子在亚利桑那州有位极端的粉丝......我忘了这个倒霉蛋的名字了，好在她叫什么对我们的故事并没有影响。”瑞根说。

“我听说这个疯狂的粉丝终于有一天意识到自己与其他的粉丝一样，对于他所崇拜的那个婊子来说并无区别。于是某天他打开了电脑摄像头，在网上进行了一场直播。”他能感受到迈克在他的手心下颤抖，他在对身下人的控制中感受到一种隐秘的愉悦。

“那个胖子赤裸着上身坐在一座满是污渍的浴缸里，在摄像头面前倾诉自己对那个婊子的爱，也宣告了这份爱的终结。他拿起放在一旁的圆凳上的手枪，把它塞进了自己的嘴里，然后，砰。” 他扳下保险栓，迈克因为恐惧下意识的痉挛了一下，于是瑞根只能又把那支滑出来一些的枪往里推了推。“他滑倒在浴缸里，但是身后的瓷砖上没有溅上一滴血，没有，你猜猜是为什么。”

迈克闭上眼睛，紧张得快要喘不过气来，他干巴巴的回答：“他用一支没有子弹的手枪耍了他们。”

“那支手枪的威力太小，子弹没有足够的力量穿过他的头皮，那些听众们只听到一声闷响，屏幕里他的光头上有一小块地方突起来，像个被撑开的保险套。”

“如果我现在朝里面开枪，”他压到迈克耳边说，“如果我扣动扳机，那颗子弹只会钻进你的肚子里。”

这不是让你在事实既定之后松了一口气，灵魂直升天堂的那种死亡方式，那颗子弹会悬停在迈克的肚子里，他还得痛不欲生的挣扎上几个小时，感受着他被打破的胃袋里流出来的酸液融掉他其他破碎或完整的内脏。也许他会受不了的求求瑞根，求求他，让他给自己打一管从他戒毒不久的女儿那收缴来的吗啡。

“把裤子脱了，让我看看你的阴茎。”

迈克知道在这种时候最好乖乖照做，他不希望自己出现在报纸上的下一张照片是他躺在殡仪馆的铁床上，等着遗体化妆师把棉花塞进自己的屁眼里，不让他破碎的肠子在葬礼上流出来。瑞根在绝大多数情况下都是温和的而迟钝的，你要说那是在隐忍，也没错。迈克曾经以为自己已经摸透了他的脾气，至少曾经是这么认为的。

瑞根把迈克圈在自己和镜子之间，他的右手覆上迈克的老二，用力到对方能感受到他掌心的那些茧。他粗暴的用拇指摩挲着迈克的龟头，迈克深呼吸，下意识的往后靠，尝试着躲开那只在他的阴茎上作恶的手。

瑞根抓着那根东西揉搓了一会，“它没有反应。”

迈克看向镜子，看着镜子里瑞根手里抓着的那根东西，它没有反应，它就像是一坨死掉的肉。迈克说，他只有在舞台上才能勃起。像是一个诅咒，他想。

“可莱斯利说你们是炮友。”瑞根说，“你会在床上求她用假阴茎操你吗。”

迈克垂着脑袋沉默，不知是默认还是不想和他继续争论。

他刚刚被命令着脱了外套，现在全身上下只套着那件白色的背心，上面还沾着一些瑞根开枪时溅到他身上的人造血浆，凑近了能闻到一股发甜的塑胶味。瑞根不用低头确认就知道自己已经勃起了，他的阴茎在裤裆里挤得发疼。迈克离开后，瑞根也与不少人建立过亲密关系，可他始终没有忘记过迈克夏纳，即使知道对方是个自我又傲慢的混蛋，即使知道对方只把自己当作电动按摩棒。

他们甚至没有提过分手，就像他们也从没有提过要正式与对方交往。瑞根回到家，发现迈克的所有生活用品和他本人一并消失了，就像四个月前没等瑞根邀请，迈克就堂而皇之的住进了他的公寓。瑞根关于迈克是否遭到了哪个旧情人的报复的思考和担忧只持续了极短的一段时间，不到一周，他就在街上偶遇了挽着另一个人的手的迈克，带着墨镜的金发男性揽着他，一只手随意的搭在他的腰侧摩挲着。他们对视了一会，迈克又自然的移开了目光。

瑞根看不清迈克脸上的表情，他低头，看到迈克后肩上那块被盖住一半的纹身，在他们仍在一起时那片地方还是空白的。对方的背很性感，纹身衬得他的背愈加漂亮，曾经瑞根喜欢从后面操他，操得狠了迈克会像是想要逃走似的下意识的往前爬。当他因为快感蜷缩起来的时候，瑞根就伸手去摸他线条清晰的蝴蝶骨，揉他山脉一样起伏的棘突，他就会像猫一样逐渐放松的把身体舒展开来。

他随手从桌上抓了一瓶幸存的乳液给迈克润滑，迈克惊讶的张了张嘴，然后那两片薄唇合上，挤出一个嘲讽的冷笑，“你可以直接告诉我你想要的是这个。”

他可以闻到迈克身上潮湿的气味和乳液散发出来的香精味，迈克是容易出汗的体质，在床上过不了多久全身上下就滑不溜秋，让人抓不住。他的皮肤在昏暗的光线下闪闪发亮，瑞根可以看到他颈侧细软的绒毛，瑞根空闲的那只手覆上他的脖子，他能感受到掌心下迈克吞咽口水时上下滚动的喉结，显而易见，迈克也从中获得了快感。

实际上迈克并不期待这场交欢，可他的后穴依然又湿又烫，穴肉紧紧的裹着瑞根的老二，让瑞根在进入他时下意识的发出了一声满足的叹息。迈克手撑在桌沿，额头抵在镜子上，镜面因为他们呼出来的热气蒸起一层薄雾，望进去只有一片模糊的肉色的影子。迈克太久没有经历过性爱的后穴过于敏感，他下意识的掂起脚尖，不让瑞根的阴茎捣得太深。

迈克仰起头小声的呻吟，他们都能听到工作人员经过房间门口时的脚步和调笑声，瑞根意识到对方的窘态，他撩起迈克身上仅剩的那件背心，让他咬着衣角。迈克隔着布料的喘息依然甜到发腻，瑞根伸手去揪他的奶头，他就打着哆嗦把瑞根的老二夹得更紧。迈克被干得头昏脑涨，从身后人的撞击中获得的疼痛和快感几乎让他失去了思考能力，他的小腿使不上力，只能半个身子都压在他身下的那张木桌上，脆弱的木质梳妆台被身后进攻的人撞得吱呀作响，迈克几乎认为自己会比它更早散架。

他不知道自己被干了多久，但迈克的确爽到魂都飞了，他半个身子都泛着红，齿根发酸，咬着的衣角被控制不住流出来的涎水浸湿了一大块。瑞根伸手去摸他的阴茎，“你勃起了。”他说。瑞根搓了搓那根东西，迈克就像是过了电一样抽搐着，甚至在难耐的快感中被逼红了眼眶，他拼命摇头，张大了嘴却什么声音都发不出来，只能喘得像只脱了水的鱼。

瑞根停下进出的动作，那根鸡巴仍然塞在迈克的体内，在那块曾经会让他尖叫出声的点上研磨，就像是他要把那一小块凸起磨平。迈克叫不出声，他爽到连脚趾都蜷缩起来。有一瞬间他像是被丢进了真空里，几乎失去了所有感官，只剩下自己的心跳声在耳边雷鸣似的轰响。

他高潮了，对方也是，瑞根没有他想的那么混蛋——他拔出自己的老二，射在了迈克的屁股上，不然迈克就得往屁股里塞一团纸巾，避免瑞根粘腻的精液从自己的屁眼里淌出来。

他脱力似的把脑袋倚在镜子上，没对瑞根的道歉做出任何回应。


End file.
